Mi silencio
by Dicha
Summary: Justo antes del regreso de Sherlock a Londres, después de su supuesta muerte, una serie de sucesos lo unen irremediablemente a "la mujer"
1. Chapter 1

Bueno todavía no tengo que ponerle nombre- pensé una vez que lo vi terminado. Me había llevado exactamente 18 meses ponerle fin a esa tediosa maestría que resultó magnífica como partida de estudio. Era una mezcla de varias ramas de criminología, medicina forense y psicología. Loable, muy loable. Volví a pensar una vez que la revisé por tercera vez. Hablaba de la constitución psicológica del asesino con premeditación, que desenvolvía una estrategia para actuar y cómo descubrir a través de la combinación de las ciencias los misterios más inexplicables.

- Seguramente esto echará una luz en varios casos – Dije en voz alta habiendo notado que se cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

- No lo dudo – Dijo mi maestro de bioquímica aplicada al crimen. – Después de todo yo te ayude a terminarla. Me parece increíble que seas mi alumna y al mismo tiempo la forense más joven del país que tiene dos maestrías.

- Vamos maestro, no se ponga sentimental- lo animé, parándome de mi asiento y dándole una suave palmada en la espalda. – Si, yo soy su obra, y de muchos más. Pensé en mis otros maestros, especialmente en uno. – Por eso, mi tesis de la segunda maestría está dedicada a todos ustedes. Sé que la comunidad científica la recibirá con agrado, después de todo ya no estamos en la época del oscurantismo. Bueno maestro, me retiro. Válgame, si son más de las once.

Apresuradamente, agarre mi abrigo, los guantes y mi boina. Me despedí y salí silbando alegre por el frío de las calles. No, miedo no tengo, ya no. Osada, si tal vez, temeraria, no lo creo. Sigo un ejemplo y sólo uno y no me arrepiento. Él me dice constantemente que el remordimiento me asaltará un día a la vuelta de la esquina… pues bien que se cuide él porque tengo más armas con las cuales me puedo defender. Soy yo, la misma, queridos hermanos, pero mejorada.

- Me ha dicho que esto se está volviendo peligroso, que en cualquier momento puedes saltar al otro lado- Dijo Paloma en el teléfono, su voz sonaba preocupada.

- ¿De la frontera? Jajaja, imposible- Me burlé

- Bien sabes a que me refiero- Nunca antes mi hermana gemela había usado ese tono frío conmigo. Pero es verdad, que con el paso de los últimos tres años, los papeles se habían invertido lentamente. Era hora de poner mis márgenes y no dude en hacerlo.

- Mira querida hermana, tengo plena conciencia sobre lo que hago y lo que no. Veo la línea de eso no hay duda. Mientras decía esto, tomé un cigarrillo y lo encendí, esa era mi cena. Paloma lo notó.

- Hábito horrible. Déjalo. Vuelve. Por favor.

- No, no y no. Gracias. ¿A qué? ¿A languidecer por una pasión en el sillón de la casa? No volveré. Si quieren verme, será mejor que me contacten.

- Pero con todos tus viajes se hace casi imposible. El tío, está tan preocupado que va a ir por ella. No vas a poder usarla. Lo medité un minuto.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Sabía que cederías con esto. Quiere que vengas en cuanto termines la tesis.

- Mmmmm. Yo no dije que lo haría, además, el me ha citado también y recuerda que es mi maestro.

- Entonces no podrás verlo- Cortó secamente mi hermana. Te recogerá David en dos semanas en el aeropuerto. Tu boleto está comprado, imprímelo. Londres – Washington D.C. llegas a las 6:18 p.m. Te veo entonces.

- Está bien, pero no esperen que me quede más de un día. Y colgamos.

No ya no era la misma de antes y mis relaciones familiares se habían enfriado notablemente. Habiendo encontrado una nueva pasión en la que no cabían la familia ni las emociones, no podía renunciar a ella. El me había enseñado esto, no con palabras sino con hechos. Me había dicho francamente que no le parecía prudente o adecuado los comentarios que hacía al final de los últimos dos casos. Pero es que ya no vale pensar de otra manera. Podría haber ido a Washington en tres días, después de todo, al día siguiente entregaría la tesis y los resultados se publicarían hasta dentro de dos meses, si es que todo iba bien. Pero no, espere justo las dos semanas.

- Ana, linda ¿cómo estás? Me abrazó mi hermano David. Le di una palmada en la espalda.

- Sabes que podría haber llegado yo sola a casa. No traigo más equipaje que el de mano.

- ¿Y perderme el placer de tu compañía? – Preguntó sarcásticamente- Jamás. Además hay dos o tres cosas de las cuales te debo advertir antes de llegar. La ciencia nos unía, y a mi hermana y a mí el arte nos separaba. Era ahora tan odiosamente subjetiva…

- ¿Y de qué me quieres advertir David? – Le pregunté mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Hey, hey, ni siquiera he arrancado el coche. Porque no me cuentas primero cómo está todo en Londres y qué pasó con tu tesis.

- Londres, igual, trepidante. Y la tesis: aprobada.

- Veo que ahora no desperdicias palabras. Recuerdo aún a las hermanitas súper platiconas, gritonas y bromistas. Suspiró levemente.

- Eso es el pasado. Crecimos por si no te has dado cuenta.

- Claro que me doy cuenta. Bueno, ¿te puedo contar algo acerca de mi ahora?

- Mejor aún ¿quieres que yo te lo cuente? Y sin esperar respuesta, comencé. Veo que te han ascendido, desde hace un mes aproximadamente, hay una chica del laboratorio a la cual le interesas pero tú finges indiferencia. Compraste un perro y te cambiaste de con Paloma a tu propio departamento. Además te ofrecieron unas horas en la facultad de física. Nada mal David. Felicidades.

- Sé que te lo digo cada vez que haces eso pero ¿cómo lo supiste? Y soltó una carcajada. Yo también reí un poco, aún me divierte confundir a mi hermano mayor.

- Si lo explico pierde su magia. Bueno aquí va: veo que compraste faros nuevos al coche, no es prioridad, por lo que te subieron el sueldo y si te subieron el sueldo quiere decir que eres jefe del departamento de física.

- El más joven de la historia. Dijo orgullosamente. Si, esa es mi familia.

- Bueno, has subido 4 kg desde hace un mes, tu pantalón te queda apretado y es que estás comiendo donas otra vez y sólo las comes cuando te las regalan ¿quién te puede regalar donas todos los días? Alguien que quiere ascender o te quiere conquistar, como tú acabas de ascender, es más probable que sea alguien a quien le gustas. Pero tú no le haces caso, si no, no hubieras subido de peso y descuidado tu imagen física. El coche, querido mío huele a perro y eso aunado a un hueso de plástico que traes en el asiento trasero me indican tu nueva adquisición. Paloma es alérgica a los perros por lo que deduzco que cambiaste tu residencia y más ahora que te han ascendido. Las horas de física pues por el libro que traes sobre pedagogía y tus libretas de cuando estabas en la universidad. Ahora ¿vamos con Paloma o a tu departamento?

- No, vamos a casa del tío Luis. Eso que haces es asombroso, maravilloso. Pero terriblemente lógico. ¿Acaso tu cerebro se comió a tu corazón?

Simplemente no contesté.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente la puerta automática a la casa de mi tío previa identificación de voz, nos permitió el acceso a su mansión. Igual que siempre. Veía que mi tío tenía problemas con mi prima, recién entrada en la adolescencia, lo digo porque el acceso y la salida estaban más restringidos. Sin ganas de bajarme, finalmente descendí del coche y atrás de mi hermano, preparada para lo peor entre a la sala. Paloma estaba tocando el piano. Y ni siquiera lo dejo cuando notó mi llegada, solo me dirigió una triste sonrisa.

- Tío Luis bajará enseguida. Anunció Paloma dejando de lado el piano para abrazarme, le di una palmada en la espalda. En seguida bajo Tío Luis al que recibí de igual modo.

- Esto no es posible. Sabía que mi tío estaba sumamente enojado. Ni siquiera das abrazos, eso es incompetencia emocional.

Volteada hacia la ventana, saqué de mi abrigo mi conocida cigarrera y encendí enseguida uno para enojo general. Y reí un poco.

- No, Ana, no es gracioso. Dijo mi tío, muy serio. No te daré más el acceso. Definitivamente la puerta se cierra para ti.

Exhalando un poco de humo, me volteé y le contesté:

- ¿Por un abrazo? Vamos tío, no exageres, además no tengo porque contarles esto pero me he hecho del modo de tener siempre acceso. Me senté, lo admito retadoramente en el sillón venerado de mi venerada tía muerta, causando mayor incomodidad ante mi audiencia.

- Sé muy bien lo que tratas de hacer – intervino mi hermana- estás queriendo incomodarnos constantemente para que nos alejemos de ti.

- Vaya, que inteligente deducción Paloma, hasta te pareces a mi. Escuchen esto: antes de que haya más comentarios sobre mi actitud, quiero recalcar que tengo 25 años, no pueden mandar en mi vida. Me valgo por mi misma y muchas gracias de verdad pero no necesito nada de ustedes. Me detuve. Sabía que había llegado muy lejos. Mi hermana empezó a llorar. Mi hermano estaba con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, pero yo sabía que estaba enojado por mis irreverentes palabras. Mi tío no dijo nada solo se levantó y dijo.

- Vayamos a cenar, la mesa está puesta.

- ¿Mi prima no viene? Pregunté con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz. Por lo que veía en la casa, a Mia la habían mandado a un internado recientemente y mi tío estaba desolado. No contestó y se limitó a señalar mi asiento. Comimos en silencio.

- ¿Saben que me voy mañana? Les pregunté a mi tío y a Paloma. Ambos asintieron. Vuelvo en… dos semanas más, justo para la primera revisión de la tesis.

- ¿Y después? Preguntó David.

- Me quedo en Londres.

- Y yo contigo – anunció Paloma. Ya lo veía venir, era cuestión de tiempo. Había estudiado música en el conservatorio 3 años, después una especialidad en composición. Canto dos años y medio y 2 años y medio en danza contemporánea. Además de dos trabajos con papeles nada despreciables en Broadway. Sabía que lo que seguía era la academia de actuación y dirección escénica en Londres.

- Está bien, de todos modos yo no estoy mucho en casa. Mi tío pareció complacido con esa decisión.

- Ahora, querida antes de que te vayas Ana, necesito que me la devuelvas. La saque de mi bolsa y se la entregue sin vacilar. Yo tenía una réplica que no había sido nada fácil conseguir y que para angustia de David, él mismo me había ayudado a construir, pero es que él conocía mis razones.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí con mi maestro. Me subí en el tren y le pregunté:

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- A Suiza

- Vaya, nueva pista, ¿regresamos al mismo lugar?

- Así es. Ambos guardamos silencio. Antes de llegar a Suiza, cambiamos de vagón, yo quedé a tres asientos lejanos a él. Abrí el periódico y empecé a revisarlo. Casi siempre eso hacíamos, viajábamos por separado, pero ahora lo sentí cuando ya estaba sentado frente a mí, pero no me molesté en levantar los ojos del periódico.

- Pensé que viajaría sola.

- Mmmm. – Murmuro y sacó un cigarrillo. ¿Quieres? No dude en aceptarlo y finalmente baje el periódico.

- Veo mucho, veo mucho en esto.

- No ves nada, tú ya sabes las respuestas.

- No todas – respondí algo ofendida.

- ¿Qué deseas Ana? Hace 3 meses te dije que ya habías aprendido todo de mí. Tus capacidades han sido desarrolladas, sólo te falta la experiencia. De la cual, francamente tampoco has tenido poca conmigo. Ah- continuó sin dejarme responder – estas atascada en ese asuntillo del sobrino del buen doctor ¿verdad? Olvídalo o regresa por él. Pero no puedo permitir que sigas de tras mío como una sombra. Si es de peligro mortal para mí…

Fingí muy bien que sus palabras no me dolieron en lo más hondo, cuando quería mi maestro podía ser brutalmente agresivo en su franqueza y sabía muy bien cuál era mi única debilidad.

- Bien, ¿quiere una respuesta señor mío? Si, en efecto, no tengo nada más que aprenderle. Estoy haciendo esto por entrenamiento físico, emocional y para ganar agilidad. Mi mundo es más complicado, mucho más complicado que esto. No estoy atascada con el sobrino del buen doctor; Ya no más. Es uno en la vida ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo?- Sin esperar su respuesta me sumí de nuevo en el periódico, pues había una pequeña sección que me había interesado en noticias internacionales. Había sido robado en Mónaco, un importante estafador y con eso lo habían atrapado, pero ahora se negaba a dar más datos sobre lo que le robaron; entre otras noticias habían sido robadas varias joyas de la corona rusa, lo que era un verdadero escándalo, pero lo que lo era todavía más era un huevo de Faberger con riquísimos detalles de piedras incrustadas regalo para la zarina de su esposo; un atentado en la casa real Húngara, bueno que si había trabajo, había de más. Yo viaje primero a las famosas cascadas del Riechelbach… Me hospede en un hotelito al lado del famoso. Mucho más parco, pero un poco más concurrido por nuevos esposos. Desayuné y comí sola. Pero en la noche viendo que mi maestro no llegaba, decidí salir a dar un paseo por las cascadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Había sido robado en Mónaco, un importante estafador y con eso lo habían atrapado, pero ahora se negaba a dar más datos sobre lo que le robaron; entre otras noticias habían sido robadas varias joyas de la corona rusa, lo que era un verdadero escándalo, pero lo que lo era todavía más era un huevo de Faberger con riquísimos detalles de piedras incrustadas regalo para la zarina de su esposo; un atentado en la casa real Húngara, bueno que si había trabajo, había de más. Yo viaje primero a las famosas cascadas del Riechelbach… Me hospede en un hotelito al lado del famoso. Mucho más parco, pero un poco más concurrido por nuevos esposos. Desayuné y comí sola. Pero en la noche viendo que mi maestro no llegaba, decidí salir a dar un paseo por las cascadas. A esas horas ya no había gente en los alrededores. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Me llamó la atención un pequeño resplandor que reflejaba la luz de la luna en un broche que yo ampliamente conocía, cuando la reconocí. No podía creerlo, estaba sucia, desaliñada, con las ropas desgarradas y mojadas, había lógicamente subido por el despeñadero y nuestros enemigos rondaban los alrededores. Después de asegurada la escena, me acerque a ella, chequé su respiración y su pulso y le hablé por su nombre, volvió lentamente en sí.

- Mató a Penélope. Su cara estaba bastante descompuesta, parecía que iba a vomitar.

- Es una lástima. Le respondí encendiendo un cigarro.

- No debí permitirlo.- Estaba sofocada pero también muy, pero muy enojada, como pocas veces la había visto. Interesante, interesante…

- ¿Sabes que esa es una notable diferencia entre tú y el verdad?- le dije ayudándola a incorporarse. ¿Crees que aún ande en 5 kms a la redonda? Irene me volteó a ver muy molesta.

- El coronel no, un secuaz si. Es el administrador del famoso hotelito.

- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder ¿puedes caminar?

- Si, solo son raspones y golpes- me contestó incorporándose mientras se sacudía algo de polvo y ramas secas de sus ropas.

- Así que quiso deshacerse de las dos. ¿Qué sabe de nosotros?

- Nada.- Bajó la mirada - Piensa lo mismo que hace dos años- No le creí, por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué entonces te quiso matar? Y en el mismo lugar, creo que ya le están afectando los años. Ella sonrió levemente.

- Bueno Ana, ya son bastantes preguntas ¿dónde está el?

- Debía haber llegado hace una hora si mis cálculos no son errados. Pero querida, para tu información él también se quiere deshacer de mi.

- No lo dudo y creo saber por qué. Contestó Irene.

Una vez que llegamos al hotelito, Irene y yo llegamos hasta mi cuarto, escalando, no queríamos pasar por el lobby y el cuarto estaba en el segundo piso. Casi me voy para atrás cuando lo vi recargado en la chimenea de mi habitación viendo el reloj.

- Tardaste mucho Ana ¿algo interesante?

- Si. Alguien interesante: Irene.

Volteó ligeramente y nuevamente se recargó en la chimenea. Hundió la cabeza en los brazos y empezó a reírse. Su risa era de lo más contagiosa, y sabiendo sus razones aún más, pero me contuve.

- Así es-Le dijo Irene– No necesita decirme que me odia, bien lo sé. Ana por favor permíteme una toalla húmeda. Dijo mientras se quitaba las botas enlodadas. En cuanto volví del baño, mi maestro anunció:

- Bueno, señoras las dejo. Buenas noches. Ana. Señora. Sabía que quería hablar conmigo casi inmediatamente. Irene llenó la tina con agua y dijo que se daría un baño. No le dije que saldría.

Toque suavemente la puerta. Y vi a mi maestro con el abrigo, los guantes y el sombrero puestos. La maleta sin tocar.

- Ni siquiera tengo tiempo. Solo quiero datos, me advirtió.

- Sus sospechas, confirmadas. Bástele saber que si son aliados. Aunque dudo que lo sean ahora y…

- ¿Por qué? Mataron a Penélope ¿verdad?

- Así es. Por eso está sola.

- Escribe a mi hermano. Que vele por el doctor y su familia en la medida de lo que pueda.

- Lo haré. Ah, y ella no sabe más que la mitad.

- Te quedarás con ella y de lo que sabe te encargarás en delante de averiguarlo. Espero tu correspondencia. Ya sabes cómo.

Nos despedimos rápidamente con un apretón de manos. Vaya, al fin había logrado deshacerse de mi. Gracias a Irene cumplió su misión. Regresé al cuarto, para encontrarla completamente cambiada.

- Vaya que fue un baño rápido.

- Estuvo aquí. Y en efecto, estaba un tanto pálida. Penélope no está muerta.

- ¿Hacemos un plan Irene?

- Ya me cansé de esta vida pero tengo que rescatar a mi amiga. Se fue ¿verdad?, ahora lo está buscando justo en este piso.

- Si, no te preocupes. En esto se equivocó nuestro querido amigo el coronel. Pensando que él te ayudaría, cuando lo que quiere es huir de ti y no volverte a ver.

- No lo entiendo – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Yo podría ayudarlo a regresar más rápido.

- Vamos Irene, tú bien sabes porqué

- No, no lo sé. Dime tú.

- Yo no voy a humillar a mi maestro. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Bien lo sabía Irene, pero para acicate de su orgullo, le encantaba que se lo repitieran. Preparé algo ligero para cenar, ya que no podíamos salir de la habitación y sería arriesgado pedir algo de comer, conociendo las actuales circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo ha estado?- Me preguntó Irene.

- Tan bien como tú- Sabía que Paloma confiaba a ciegas en ella, pues era su maestra y su socia, pero yo no. Y no porque él me hubiera contagiado su desconfianza, que más bien de su parte eran un poco de celos profesionales.

- Estás tan diferente de tu hermana. Paloma y tú ya no son la misma.

- Nunca lo hemos sido- Ella sonrió un poco.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. Quiero decirte una cosa Ana. Yo no soy como él. Yo pienso que la vida sin emociones no tiene sentido. Privarte de ellas es una tontería. Manejarlas es una arte que no deberías menospreciar. No sé si aún lo admiro, porque veo muy claro lo que te ha hecho… pero espera, ahora recuerdo. No fue el ¿verdad?

Irene también sabía muy bien leer en el corazón humano, pero a diferencia de mi maestro, ella se entregaba apasionadamente a sus emociones. A veces exageraba un poco. Pero se podía dar el lujo sin duda alguna. Yo no contesté y me limité a mirar por la ventana. Por lo visto Paloma le había contado todo a su maestra. Bueno, todo lo que hasta hace dos años sabía, cuando aún era mi confidente. Viéndome a solas con ella, me agradecí a mi misma que ya no fuera tan abierta con Paloma. Pensé en no contestarle e irme a dormir, pero sabía que tenía una asignación pendiente y que esa actitud me llevaría al lado opuesto del punto al que me proponía llegar.

- Muy bien Irene – le contesté sentándome en el borde de la cama que esa noche compartiríamos. – A esa persona que te estás refiriendo, la tengo en uno de mis más gratos recuerdos. Así como el te guarda a ti. – Primera estocada, no espere a ver sus efectos – Queda nada más en eso porque está casado, no felizmente creo yo, pero casado al fin.

- ¡Ja! No creo que me guarde como un grato recuerdo.

- Bueno, volviendo a mí. Me decidí a hacer carrera por mi cuenta, soy médico, además me especialicé en medicina forense, tengo una maestría en psicología de lo criminal y una en tecnología aplicada a las ciencias forenses. Holmes me dio de alta hace dos meses. Cree que no tengo nada más que aprender.

- ¿Y por qué sigues con él entonces? Ah, adquirir experiencia… no, espera, aún mejor: poder competir con él.

- Más bien lo primero Irene. Él es él aquí y no tiene idea del mundo en el que yo me voy a desenvolver.

- ¡Vanidosa la chica! Veo que le has agregado todos los vicios de Holmes a tu nueva personalidad.

- Casi. Yo soy lo más cercano que vas a poder ver de él. Segunda estocada.

- Si, a menos que yo así lo quiera. Deseo escribirle. Pero me imagino que tendrá que ir esa carta primero a tus manos ¿no es así?

- Así es. Pero ahora tú dime por qué te involucraste con el profesor James Moriarty, sabiendo que era uno de sus enemigos más formidables.

- Ay Ana si yo te contara por qué, no me creerías


	4. Chapter 4

- Haz la prueba.

- Me mantuvo amenazada a través de otras personas, no mantenía tanto contacto directo como tu y el suponen, pero he vivido bajo su tétrica sombra los últimos tres años.

- ¿Con qué te mantuvo amenazada?

- Eso es algo que deseo contarle solo a el. Buenas noches Ana.

Después de un poco de sueño y algo de café, pusimos en marcha un plan para rescatar a Penélope. Sabía Irene donde la tenía y que pronto iba a matarla. Yo sospechaba que era una trampa aunque no sabía para quién, si para mí o para ella o para las dos. Pero al final eso no importaba porque yo iba con el objetivo de investigar más acerca del Coronel. Penélope estaba bajando la cascada en una cabaña situada en una reservación para la nobleza en la época de cacería. Oí los perros a lo lejos y repetí "miedo ya no". Irene me había dicho que tenían a su amiga en una bodega del sótano del chalet más grande. Trampa muy bien custodiada, no se veían las armas pero sospeche que la veintena de personas que estaban alrededor no se encontraban distribuidas al azar. Le indiqué con la cabeza a Irene que rodeará por el otro lado y yo me dirigí a la parte trasera, topándome frente a frente con dos mastines bastante poco amigables. Los puse a dormir inmediatamente. Entré a través de una escalera que habiendo estado vigilada por los perros ahora estaba libre. Tendría que actuar rápido, en diez minutos o menos, se darían cuenta que alguien estaba allí. Vi a Penélope sentada en una silla, sin mordazas ni cuerdas. Era una trampa para mí. ¡Excelente! Mi oportunidad dorada. Pronto, el mismo coronel Sebastián Moran me tendió la mano.

- Bienvenida señorita. Hacía tiempo que quería tener una conversación con usted.

- Bueno, aquí me tiene. Mi mente pensaba que Irene debía estar en la planta superior pero ¿cómo rehén o cómo invitada de Moran? Ya investigaría eso y mucho más.

- Dígame a dónde se fue el señor Sherlock Holmes.

- Bien sabe usted. Al fondo de las cascadas que tenemos como marco. Gracias a la cortesía del profesor. Me agarró desagradablemente del cuello, lo cual me sorprendió un poco y me habló de lo enojado y frustrado que se encontraba pues bien sabía que eso no era verdad. Me soltó lentamente.

- ¿No tuvo oportunidad de leerlo en el Strand Magazine? Creo que en mi habitación dejé una copia.

- Basta de mentiras. No quiera hacerme enfurecer. Yo sabía que en el futuro inmediato no corría peligro. Necesitaba investigar a través mío acerca de Holmes. Y viceversa. Moran estaba bajo presión, ¿de quién? ¿por qué en Suiza otra vez?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo planea que me quede yo disfrutando de su hospitalidad? No crea que yo soy como Irene. Tiendo a ser más como mi maestro.

- Niña, tú no eres más que un peón en este juego. ¡Que alivio que pensara eso! Misógino, bueno una característica más para su lista de errores.

Mando que trajeran a Irene y nos dejaron en el sótano más de seis horas. No pude hablar con Irene porque estaba planeando mi escape y cómo llevarme el mayor provecho de la experiencia. Hice en mi mente un plano de la casa y sus alrededores. Los siguientes dos días observe el sistema para mandar comida y agua a nuestra prisión. Penélope e Irene hacían sus planes. Confirmando más mi sospecha de que trabajaban para alguien más, ya no Moriarty obviamente ¿para quién entonces? Tanto secreto, tanto secreto. Recogí muestras del sótano, de los cubiertos, de la ropa por tres días. Con los vasos, nos procurábamos escuchar distintas conversaciones que las tres compartíamos, aunque sospecho que no completas, por mi parte no lo fueron. Cuando percibí un leve aroma a almendras dulces en mi agua, fue el momento en que decidí que tenía que salir. Me quité el broche del cabello que era una aguja hipodérmica con dos dosis de un bloqueador neuromuscular muy potente. Primero ataqué al guardia, a través de la rendija en la pantorrilla, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y liberando las llaves a su paso. Afortunadamente la puerta tenía cerradura por los dos lados. Como esto fue a las tres de la mañana, pudimos salir las tres al campo, con los perros, a los que les llevaba comida. Bordeamos un campamento y estábamos libres. Me despedí de Irene y de Penélope.

- Piensa en lo que hablamos estos días Ana.

- Lo haré, gracias Irene. Fingí la más dulce de las sonrisas y huí rápidamente de ahí. Fui al escondite donde había dejado una maleta. Me cambié y disfrazada como barquero un poco regordete y bajo, me dirigí a la estación de trenes. Tomé uno hacía Polonia. Escribí una carta a Holmes, contando a través de claves con lujo de detalle mi prolongada estadía en Suiza.

Durante mi viaje empecé a darle vueltas a todo lo que había observado en Irene y Penélope durante nuestra estadía en Suiza, sus conductas, sus frases entrecortadas, el hecho de que susurraban en italiano, Penélope se escuchaba suplicante e Irene temerosa e impaciente. Pude ver que Moran era ahora su enemigo más encarnado, más de tres veces en los dos días la llevaba aparte y ella regresaba más enojada y con huellas de lágrimas en su rostro.

Cuando llegue a Polonia, tome un carruaje que me llevó a una linda casita en las afueras de la capital, donde pude estar a mis anchas por cinco días enteros. Al sexto fui a la estación de trenes y recogí la respuesta de mi maestro.

_Querida Ana:_

_Lamento tu desagradable estancia en ese lugar. Buenas observaciones recogidas, espero los resultados de las pruebas químicas lo más pronto posible para compararlas con las que tengo aquí._

_La próxima semana acudiré a un espectáculo estupendo y espero me puedas acompañar ya con mi regalo querida._

_Alerta siempre._

No necesitaba firma. Ni decirme en donde me esperaría, el papel tenía las iniciales de un pequeño hotel en Viena. Enseguida muy bien envuelta en abrigo de piel negra, me dirigí nuevamente a los trenes. Llegue a Viena y me quede en el Grand Hotel. Pedí el periódico y un café y enseguida busqué en los espectáculos, el mesero me apuntó a un anuncio que promovía una noche de diferentes arias interpretadas por la antes retirada de la escena la cantante Irene Adler, en una gira última por Europa. ¡Vaya!, pensé, ese sí que será un gran espectáculo. ¿Habría planeado la gira antes o después de Suiza? Era más probable que hubiera sido antes.

- Vaya señorita hoy es la última noche que se presenta, es el cierre de la gira.

- Lo haré muchas gracias. ¿Puede indicarme dónde puedo adquirir los boletos?

De pronto una mano muy delgada y conocida llena de cicatrices y quemaduras apenas cubiertas por el guante blanco me extendió un boleto dorado.

- En palco, excelente le murmuré.

- A sus órdenes. Sabía que no le vería muy probablemente hasta la noche así que me dedique a comprar un atuendo especial para la ocasión. Estaba probándome sombreros cuando oí la voz de Penélope justo detrás de mío.

- No volteé. La señorita Adler requiere verlos esta misma noche cuando termine la función por la puerta trasera. Pruébese el sombrero rojo si su respuesta es afirmativa. Me puse el sombrero rojo enseguida.

Pague y salí enseguida bien cubierta pretextando el frío, sabía muy bien que podían seguirme, una vez que di vuelta a la esquina, saqué mi espejo de mano y observé que Penélope era seguida muy de cerca por un hombre de mediana estatura, encorvado y vestido sino elegante al menos correctamente para una persona acaudalada. Probablemente un abogado. Norton seguía aliado con Moran. Bueno esa estuvo fácil. Suspiré y seguí mi camino. Una vez en el hotel, junté todas las pruebas, me deshice de algunas cosas y me preparé con todos mis papeles, bien podríamos cambiar de residencia esa misma noche. Llegue a un excelente palco y monté mis binoculares mientras la gente se sentaba en las sillas de la parte inferior. Vi, por supuesto a Norton. Muy nervioso, traía los guantes fuertemente apretados, seguramente le dejarían marcas las uñas en las palmas. Localice 3 personas de la más alta confianza de Moriarty, pero no a él.

- Parece que no vendrá Ana. Me dijo al oído una voz muy conocida.

- No, pero mando a sus más altos allegados. Hay que estar alerta. Le dije mientras le daba unos resultados en un pequeño sobre.

- Por el momento no Ana. Sé los intereses que el coronel tiene puestos en Adler y no hará nada aquí, no en la función por lo menos. ¡Vaya, vaya! Tres positivos y uno negativo – exclamó al leer los resultados más para él que conversando conmigo – Así que hay tres asesinatos y un robo aclarados en cuestión de horas.

- Penélope me pidió que las viéramos al terminar la función, por la puerta trasera.

Asintió y la siguiente hora y media nos dedicamos a disfrutar de un rato de música. Irene era una gran cantante sin duda. Alternó con un tenor y la orquesta fue magnífica. Irene se veía muy segura en escena no daba indicios de estar sufriendo alguna preocupación, es más se veía radiante. También era una actriz consumada.

Antes de que terminara la función, discretamente nos retiramos del palco, ninguna de las demás personas lo hizo. Mejor que esperar en la parte trasera del teatro, Holmes decidió abrir la puerta y entramos juntos a l pasillo de los camerinos. Penélope nos recibió a medio camino.


	5. Chapter 5

- Señor Holmes, la señorita Adler los espera en su camerino. Nos dejamos conducir y entramos en el área de descanso. Enseguida salió ella ataviada elegantemente (como casi siempre a decir verdad).

- No voy a desperdiciar su valioso tiempo. Sin embargo, perdóname Ana pero tengo que hablar a solas con tu maestro.

- Lo que tenga que decirme lo puede decir estando presente Ana. Así que haga el favor de exponer sus puntos. Irene no cedió.

- De nuevo mil disculpas, pero es tan delicado – y bajo la voz – que ni siquiera lo puedo decir aquí. Además Penélope necesita que la escolten al hotel ¿podrías hacer eso por mi Ana? Holmes asintió levemente y accedí a acompañarla. No fue sin muchos desvíos que pudimos lograr llegar al hotel. Viena definitivamente era peligrosa. Pensé si debía irme o quedarme. Al llegar al hotel, Penélope me entrego una carta. Esta vez era de Irene.

_Ana:_

_Te necesitamos mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el parque de las flores. No faltes._

_Irene._

¡Vaya!, de lo que deducía de la nota de Irene es que al ver a Holmes esa noche, estaba segura de que lo convencería para algo. Bueno si es capaz de convencerlo o no, eso lo sabré hasta mañana. Jamás me cruzó por la mente pensar que pudiera ser una trampa, porque Holmes no caía en sus artimañas… Bueno una vez, pero casi nunca.

Salí con media hora de anticipación, pues no sabía a dónde me dirigía, finalmente preguntando entre inglés y francés, me di a entender y llegue al lugar de la cita. Estaba abierto el lugar que era una explanada de amplios jardines como si fuera una alameda privada y no dude en entrar enseguida pues el frío anunciaba nevada y no era de las sensaciones más agradables, resguardándome en un pequeño pórtico que se encontraba con el fin de distribuir flores a las vendedoras. No había mucha gente en el lugar que estaba en la semioscuridad, a efectos del crudo invierno y la retrasada salida del sol, me recargue en una pared esperando a que llegara alguien. Primero apareció Penélope que no me vio pero camino aprisa (casi corrió) hacia el fondo y se perdió de vista. Luego llego Irene, envuelta en pieles y finalmente llegó Holmes.

- ¿Lista? Ana ven aquí-me llamó.

- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

- Tus pisadas.

- Bueno, ¿para qué me necesitan? Hoy regreso, tengo que ir por la revisión de la tesis.

- Esto no te quitará mucho tiempo Ana. Agregó Irene, que se veía algo cansada y hasta desenfadada, sin dejar de verse espectacularmente bonita.

En seguida, llegó Penélope con un caballero que no podía ser otro que Norton, el abogado. Entregó unos papeles a Sherlock y otros tantos a Irene.

- Buenos días, perdonen mi tardanza, sírvanse leerlos con cuidado. Así lo hicieron por separado.

Firmaron Holmes e Irene y Luego Penélope y yo. Norton retiraba tan rápido los papeles que no tuve tiempo de leerlos, además con esa malhadada letra casi ilegible y la tinta que había que proteger por la humedad que reinaba en el ambiente lo hicieron más que imposible, sólo sé que eran de suma importancia y había tres juegos de copias: una la guardo Norton, otra pasó a manos de Irene quien de inmediato se la paso a Penélope y otra a Holmes que la puso en un sobre, la cerró y me pidió que se la enviará a Mycroft.

- Sólo te pido discreción. Él sabía perfectamente que yo podía meterme en la correspondencia ajena sin el menor escrúpulo.

Le aseguré mi diligencia y discreción, aunque ambos sabíamos que iba a terminar leyendo el documento.

- Bueno, ¿partimos?, vamos a desayunar cerca de la estación, antes de dividirnos. Anunció Irene para mi sorpresa, pues hablaba como si fuéramos un equipo. De pronto me sentí nuevamente una niña de 15 años a la que fácilmente podían engañar. Sabía que la clave estaba en el sobre.

Desafortunadamente no tuve tiempo de leerlo en seguida, pues partimos hacía la estación. En el camino Holmes me expuso todo delante de Irene y Penélope quien al parecer también se veía algo contrariada.

- He de encargarte la misión de que vuelvas a Londres y permite que te reconozcan, sé que puedes escapar fácilmente, recuerda tener cuidado con los balcones. Necesito una distracción allá. Si te ven es más fácil que adivinen mi próxima llegada.

- ¿Vas a regresar ya?

- En poco tiempo, sólo tengo que acompañar a Irene a un lugar y asegurarme de que todo esté bien y regreso en poco tiempo. Máximo un par de meses. Esto era muy extraño ¿a dónde necesitaba ir con Irene? ¡Y por dos meses! Todo me pareció tan confuso, definitivamente necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

- Está bien – contesté – Iré a Londres en diez días. Necesito estar presente para el falló a favor de mi tesis y el resultado del concurso. Además de que tengo dos asuntillos pendientes. A Penélope, Irene la mandó a Italia con una tía muy anciana y achacosa, muy a regañadientes y finalmente cedió. Muy extraño me resultaba todo esto, varios giros en los acontecimientos en los que yo no tenía la menor pista.

Llegué de nuevo a mi departamento ya entrada la noche, olía realmente delicioso mi hermana cantando con las bocinas del Ipod a todo volumen, tenía muy buena voz pero cuando sabía que estaba sola no afinaba ni se preocupaba de no saberse toda la letra.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – le grité pero no me escuchó. La asusté cuando súbitamente baje el volumen del reproductor y entonces se percató de mi presencia. – Veo que te ha caído muy bien el cambio de residencia-.

- Así es hermanita, tu departamento es lo mejor de lo mejor. No me puedo quejar. ¿Quieres cenar algo? Ella ya sabía my respuesta.

- Voy a mi estudio a trabajar un rato. A menos que alguien se esté muriendo no estoy para nadie ¿ok? Paloma asintió.

Me encerré en mi estudio el cual era una habitación cuadrada con un baño independiente, tenía un sofá cama y tres paredes con estantes que había llenado de libros de diferentes materias, pero en su mayoría eran sobre medicina forense y criminología. Había disparidad en los estilos chocaban los muebles de estilo antiguo con algunos acabados demasiado modernos, en el escritorio tenía pocos objetos pero muy valiosos para mí. Un colmillo de un elefante, un globo terráqueo, un pisapapeles que era una piedra que brillaba. Recuerdos de muchos casos y de muchas personas. Me encantaba entrar ver por la ventana las calles lluviosas y la niebla. Encendí un cigarrillo me quité los zapatos y me dispuse a abrir el sobre que me aclararía tantos misterios, ya tenía yo una réplica con un escaneo de la letra de Sherlock Holmes para de nuevo rotularlo. Al abrirlo estaban los papeles doblados en dos partes y una carta. Abrí primero los papeles y me puse a descifrar la letra del abogado, obviamente era un formato pre – escrito pues había intercaladas zonas llenadas a mano y otras con letra de imprenta. Agarré una lupa del cajón izquierdo de mi escritorio y empecé a leer lo que parecía un contrato. Cuando terminé de leerlo me encontraba muy exaltada, empecé a dar pasos grandes en la habitación, sentía que necesitaba hacer ejercicio, lo que había leído había sido como una cubeta de agua helada sobre mi cabeza. No sabía si hablar con alguien, salir a correr, quedarme pensando. Me detuve en seco y volvía leer el contrato. No dudé más y fui a buscar a Paloma que se encontraba leyendo y con los audífonos puestos, le arranqué uno de la oreja derecha y se sobresaltó al ver mi expresión aunque se bien que estuvo a punto de reírse.

- Vamos a caminar – le propuse. Ella pronto acepto el paseo por las mojadas calles londinenses. Hacía frío, como casi siempre y yo hundía más la cara en la bufanda y las enguantadas manos en mi abrigo.

- Está helando Ana, más vale que sea importante. Yo seguí caminando furiosamente. Paloma me detuvo y bajo mi bufanda para que pudiera hablar. - ¿Qué pasa Ana? ¿Qué me vas a decir? Le murmuré cinco rápidas palabras y enseguida mi hermana dio tremendo saltó hacía atrás asustando a dos o tres transeúntes.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - y como pudo me arrastro al siguiente café que encontramos, necesitábamos bebidas, bebidas calientes y las necesitábamos ahora mismo. Nos sentamos en otra famosa mesa de un concurrido café, las voces, los aromas se mezclaban deliciosamente en un mundo dominado por el chisme y la cafeína.

- Tienes que repetírmelo Ana, en voz alta, aquí lo que me digas no importa para nadie excepto para ti y para mí. Paloma estaba en el éxtasis de la emoción, no era para menos yo aún estaba en shock.

- Primero hay que pedir. – Ordené dos bebidas especiales bien calientes y me disponía a encender un cigarro pero antes de que lograra encenderlo, Paloma lo tiró por la ventana.

- Eso es contaminación Pam. Repliqué pero ya no volví a encender uno nuevo. Hábito desechado… por el momento. – No lo voy a repetir – negué con la cabeza para hacer mi comentario más enfático todavía – No puedo, lo que oíste es lo que hay.

- No, claro que no es todo, faltan los detalles. ¿Cuándo? ¿Es legal? ¿Quién era, un juez o un abogado? ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo otra vez y diciéndome Pam como antes? ¿Dónde están ahora? Pero, ¿es legal lo que hicieron? Y bueno mil y un preguntas más que se me antoja hacer.

No pude menos que reírme ante la cascada de preguntas con las que me acribillaba mi hermana y así darme aunque fueran 5 minutos más para pensar lo que le iba a decir. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo decidir en ese tiempo tan corto lo que le iba a contar? Tenía que ser prudente, fue una de las cosas que me recomendó Holmes. Sin embargo, necesitaba desahogarme.

- Estás frenética Ana. Me veía Paloma aún con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

- Es que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, nunca. Básicamente en ese contrato se están jurando lealtad eterna como si fueran miembros de una cofradía. Para más detalles y para poder aclarar mi mente un poco después del tremendo impacto que me causo el contrato, te voy a dar más detalles- Paloma asintió dándole un gran trago a su bebida – Está redactado en Estados Unidos, no sorpresa: en Nueva Jersey, y redactado de tal manera que se hizo un puñado de copias en imprenta con los espacios en blanco correspondientes, la legalidad y validez del documento está avalada por el bufete fundado por el Licenciado Norton- Paloma dio un respingo, pero yo la detuve de hablar alzando mi mano - En este contrato pre – elaborado, que yo creo lo idearon Norton y Adler hace años, pues no creo que sea la primera vez que se utiliza, establece un nexo legal entre los dos firmantes en el que se ceden derechos a tomar decisiones sobre dinero, salud y otros asuntos de bienestar social sobre la otra persona vinculada al contrato.

- Perdón, ¿pero qué significa todo eso?

- Significa que… bueno te voy a dar un ejemplo: Si a Irene la tuvieran que operar urgentemente y alguien tuviera que tomar una decisión con respecto a esto, a esa persona que se le consultaría sería a Holmes y viceversa, ahora si además tuviera que cubrir una fianza, un gasto médico o lo que sea, uno respondería por el otro, esto incluye un sinfín de actos legales en varios países. Además si uno muere, o desaparece el otro automáticamente lo heredaría y tendría que manejar bienes, propiedades y documentos. Y no tiene caducidad, quiere decir que el documento los pone en esta situación de por vida. El documento es intransferible y lo avalan 10 países a la fecha. Solo puede ser anulado ante un jurado formado por 6 jueces representantes de dichos países y que cuatro estén de acuerdo en la disolución del contrato, además de que los dos firmantes y sus testigos estén de acuerdo también. O claro, si uno de los dos muere por causas naturales y no sospechosas de asesinato.

- Bueno, Ana esto es sorprendente, además es muy extraño que ambos hayan firmado un contrato así.

- Por favor Paloma, ¡más que sorprendente! Es un contrato legal de por vida. Después de esto no tengo idea de dónde estén, pero tengo que regresar a Londres en 10 días.

- Yo si sé donde pueden estar, dos opciones: Noruega o el Tíbet. Arriba o más abajo.

Hablando con mi hermana me di cuenta de que el nexo que habían hecho legalmente los unía básicamente en situaciones de muerte ¿quién se encontraba más necesitado de un trato así? Es cierto que a Holmes no sólo lo perseguía la cuadrilla del difunto Moriarty, sino otros personajes de no poca importancia, pero había sido Irene Adler la que lo había buscado primero. Además, para cualquier asunto legal tenía a su hermano, así que quien se ponía en sus manos era Irene, pero tan desconfiada era que había hecho ese trato en igualdad de condiciones, como para asegurarse de que Holmes no la fuera a matar. Reí en mis adentros un momento, ¿cómo Holmes iba a matar a Irene? No, definitivamente eso no, ella es "la mujer", a pesar de mí, yo también califico a algo parecido, pero no, sólo ella es "la mujer" y nadie la puede superar. Pensar que el buen doctor Watson nunca lo vio, a pesar de miles de detalles, desde el archivo que guardaba sobre ella, el retrato, la canción de la tía Clara… la carta y ahora el contrato. Bueno yo sabía que su cerebro era de una capacidad y agilidad fenomenales, pero también sé que es todo un caballero, que es bueno y justo y que aunque no lo demuestra, se preocupa por todos los que lo rodeamos desde el perro y la señora Hudson al doctor, a mí, a su hermano y a ella. El cedió ante todo lo que ella le argumento acerca de su seguridad. Seguramente está tratando de dejar los asuntos de Moran y Moriarty pero eso no se puede hacer más que firmando una sentencia de muerte, lo cual hizo cuando rescató a Penélope y pudimos escapar, Moran seguramente había pensado que ella diría algo para hundirme o delatar la ubicación de Holmes, lo cual no sucedió y está dispuesto a hacerla desaparecer pues implica una Mattahari suelta por ahí, una doble agente. Sólo que para que Holmes le haya creído y se haya ido con ella básicamente al fin del mundo tuvo que haber demostrado su firme y sincero arrepentimiento y una decisión valerosa de cambiar de bando. Ahora bien, lo que tiene que hacer es dejarla bien escondida y segura por un tiempo, regresar atrapar a los principales de la banda de Moriarty e Irene podrá rehacer su vida donde ella quiera. Y si se casa de verdad algún día (aunque no creo que haya para ella nadie más que él) Holmes tendrá más poder sobre ella que su propio esposo. Es perfecto en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, conociendo a mi querido maestro al cual siempre he apreciado por todo lo que me ha enseñado, coincido con su mejor amigo el doctor Watson cuando dice que como amante simplemente no sabría qué hacer. Holmes está dominado por la razón e Irene por el corazón, ambos van a sufrir mucho, él lo callará siempre y ella lo sufrirá en voz alta sin duda alguna. Bueno por el bien de ambos espero que esos meses pasen rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

Durante los siguientes diez días, estuve en trámites para mi cédula y recibí dos propuestas de trabajo muy interesantes que valía la pena analizar, dije que resolvería en una semana. Así que me dirigí terminando el plazo a casa de Mycroft. Verlo era lo más aburrido del mundo para mi, pues a diferencia de su hermano, me veía como a una mascota o como a una niña de poca edad. Procuro hacer mis visitas lo más cortas que se puedan.

- Buenos días Señor Holmes. Le saludé amablemente cuando entro en la sala en la que me habían hecho esperar.

- Buenos días señorita Williams. Me da gusto verla por aquí ¿le importaría acompañarme al desayuno?- Era increíble iban a ser las once de la mañana y apenas iba a desayunar, no había más remedio pues lo hubiera considerado una descortesía de mi parte y me hubiera valido una reprimenda de parte de mi maestro. Además si me invitaba a desayunar no era por pura cortesía era porque o me iba a decir algo o yo se lo iba a decir, me gustara o no.

- Con mucho gusto, muchas gracias señor Holmes- Y nos sentamos a la mesa que primorosamente había servido el ama de llaves. Después de unos sorbos de café y algo de pan francés, Mycroft rompió el silencio.

- Bueno niña, creo que traes algo para mi ¿no es así?

- Así es – y le entregue el sobre que Sherlock me había entregado.

- Mmmm, lo abriste y tardaste más de lo debido en traérmelo.- Me puse roja declarando sin palabras mi culpabilidad y el hecho de que me disgustaba ser descubierta y juzgada.

- Lo supe porque esta no es la tinta que usa Sherlock y eso me hizo suponer que lo abriste y lo volviste a rotular, como hiciste eso, seguramente retuviste el sobre mucho más tiempo del debido… pero vaya la carta dirigida a mi no la abriste, eso es un avance querida.- Siempre me sentía empequeñecida delante de él. ¡Cómo pude olvidar la carta! El contrato me cayó tan de sorpresa que olvidé abrir la carta.

Mycroft se tomo un momento para revisar primero la carta, la cual después de leerla, inmediatamente hecho al fuego de la chimenea. Luego saco unos lentes y reviso cuidadosamente el contrato.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué piensas de esto mi querida señorita Williams?- me preguntó levantando la mirada por encima del contrato y dejando los lentes.

- Muchas cosas sin duda. Pero nada que ofenda ni a mi maestro ni a Irene Adler.

- Pues yo desconfío de esa señora. Y temo que mi hermano haya caído en el error de cometer un acto impulsivo. Sin embargo, él sabe cómo cuidarse y es responsable de sus acciones.

- Así es- asentí.

- Bueno, no queda más que esperar ¿cuánto tiempo dijo mi hermano que tardaría en venir a Londres?

- Dos meses máximo.

- Dos meses es mucho tiempo, todo se puede echar a perder si no llega en ese lapso.

- Regresará a principios de marzo. De eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero lógicamente aún no regresara a Baker Street.

- Bueno, por eso no hay problema. Tengo un amigo que desea visitar a su hija y sus nietos en América y quedarse allá unos 4 meses. Él posee una librería de poca monta pero muy interesante para quien sabe buscar detenidamente, seguramente ahí encontrará Sherlock un buen lugar para planear su regreso, que espero sea triunfal.- Le dio un sorbo más al café. – Cuídese mucho señorita, recuerde que aún no se ve deslindada de la compañía de mi hermano y pueden darle uno o dos sustos.

- Muchas gracias señor Holmes, sé cuidarme sola- Me incorpore y me dirigí a la salida.

- Bueno, así que tengo mucho que agradecerle supongo, me ha informado de la existencia de una cuñada.

- ¡Jajaja!, yo no la llamaría así señor Holmes. Sherlock es y sigue siendo el mismo.

- Lo siento, pero esto me prueba lo contrario. Buenos días.

Con eso me despidió, el hermano más listo y no sin un dejo de desdén en su sonrisa que francamente no supe si estaba dirigida a mi o al simple recuerdo de Irene, de quien obviamente no tenía muy buena imagen.

Durante los siguientes dos meses, estuve escribiendo a Sherlock Holmes regularmente de diferentes puntos alrededor de Londres, pues tuve tres atentados bastante serios y que si no hubiera estado siempre alerta, probablemente no los estaría contando. Además estuve mandándole de vez en cuando recortes de periódico de notas que me parecían no carecían de importancia. Incluso, yo misma redacte algunas notas de vez en cuando, pues disfrazada de mucama aseaba las oficinas de Scotland Yard y husmeaba en los papeles o escuchaba atentamente en los corredores. Claro que salía con tremendo dolor de espalda, pero valía la pena. Finalmente llegó Holmes a Londres. Yo no fui a recibirlo ni tampoco Mycroft por órdenes expresas de mi maestro. Me entere de su llegada porque lo reconocí en la tienda de libros, la cual venía visitando desde hacía una semana para estar atenta a su llegada. Por obvias razones ni siquiera osé voltear al mostrador, pero al pasar deje una nota con mi dirección escrita con limón en el marco de la ventana. Un truco tonto pero si alguien veía la hoja la vería en blanco. Él ya sabía que yo le mandaba mensajes de esa forma; había fabricado para mi uso personal una pluma que en lugar de tinta, desprendía de su punta zumo de limón. Esa misma noche recibí la visita de mi maestro en mi modesta habitación que compartía el piso con una viuda y su gato y un escritor en ciernes desde hacía dos semanas, la constante amenaza de un peligro mortal me obligaba a mantenerme en movimiento constante y eso incluía mis domicilios.

- Buenas noches Ana querida – me saludo amablemente Holmes, deshaciéndose de su disfraz de bibliotecario y estirándose plácidamente mientras se oía el tronar de huesos reacomodados. Se veía de muy buen humor.

- Sabe que eso desgasta las superficies articulares- le comente- Buenas noches Holmes a mí también me da gusto verlo. Enseguida encendió su pipa y empezó a fumar. Le ofrecí algo sencillo de cenar pues ambos éramos modestos en las cenas habituales.

- Bueno Ana, cuéntame todo.

- Encontré una conexión muy interesante entre tres asesinatos cometidos dos en Londres y uno en una casa de campo rural, de hecho cerca de los St. Clair ¿los recuerda?

- Claro, claro. En efecto, hay una conexión con el último asesinato que ha causado conmoción en la sociedad londinense.

- Bueno de los dos cometidos aquí en Londres no me pude acercar a más de 10 metros de las casas porque soy constantemente vigilada por un chiquillo de 14 años que no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Con respecto al rural, me pude escabullir de la vigilancia del niño y obtuve inclusive muestras. La bala fue dirigida a distancia, recordará la descripción que le hice del lugar. En el molino que está a medio kilómetro que aparentemente estaba cerrado encontré dos pares de huellas digitales que por supuesto coinciden con las de Moran.

- Así que un rifle de viento, si recuerdo que fue cazador en la India y muy notable. Bueno con eso es más que suficiente Ana, gracias. Por cierto ya vi a mi hermano y después de lo que me dijo, parece que no necesito contarte nada más, pero si debo reprenderte por haber abierto correspondencia ajena, es un delito aún en esta época.

Ya sabía que me diría algo parecido, pero la delicia de degustar la verdad, era superior a mis escrúpulos, eso sólo me enseñaba que debía ser aún más cauta en cuanto a abrir sobres se refiere. Holmes notó la línea de mis pensamientos porque se puso aún más serio.

- Le ofrezco una disculpa maestro – le dije en el tono más apenado que pude – Pero aún hay espacios en blanco que llenar. Espero no ser indiscreta y si lo soy bien puede no contestar a mis preguntas. ¿Qué fue lo que lo convenció de firmar ese contrato?, ¿en dónde estuvieron estos dos meses? y ¿en dónde está Irene Adler?

Obviamente mis preguntas algo directas, incomodaron un poco a Holmes que se puso a pasear por la habitación dando grandes zancadas y a fumar más ávidamente. Se sirvió un poco de whiskey antes de contestarme. Parecía que estaba escogiendo adecuadamente sus palabras.

- Sé que media Europa reprueba las conductas de la aventurera Irene Adler, que es una mujer francamente digna de las más agudas observaciones pues hay mucho que estudiar en ella. Sin embargo, al fin y al cabo es una mujer que cae en debilidades y sentimentalismos que la han llevado a dar dos o tres tropiezos de los que gracias a su ingenio ha logrado salir airosa y su conducta reprensible queda en la mayoría de las ocasiones disculpada porque ella lo ha arreglado previamente así o porque su gracia y carisma, pues no se puede negar que la mujer tiene carisma de sobra, logran encantar a aquellos que la puedan hundir.

- Nada que no sepa ya Holmes.

- Bueno, el contrato que leíste lo ha firmado Irene en dos ocasiones anteriores, la primera con un neoyorkino que falleció un año después de firmado el arreglo, el cual mando hacer Norton quien era asesor legal de este tal Mark Higgins, quien a su vez era un tío segundo de Irene. Higgins era un hombre muy rico y todos sus bienes pasarían a manos de Irene, pues no tenía más familia. Norton había creado tal contrato para que los bienes pasaran a sus manos, en lugar de su legítima heredera, pero cuando fue descubierto por Higgins e Irene, le exigieron que lo destruyera, sin embargo, debido a la manera en la que fue redactado no había forma de hacerlo, aunque si de modificarlo e Irene lo cambio siendo ella la albacea de Higgins no en la muerte sino en vida también. Irene piensa y yo también lo creo que Norton mató a Higgins pensando que su contrato lo protegería incluso de testamentos, pero cuando Irene presentó el nuevo contrato, se vio súbitamente rica, por lo que se fue a Europa huyendo de Norton. Conoció al rey de Bohemia, entró Norton quien la perseguía para chantajearla con contar mentiras de las cuales fabricaría pruebas y prácticamente con estos argumentos la secuestro hasta traerla a Londres donde, finalmente confeso su avaricia, fingieron un matrimonio para librarse del rey y por supuesto de mi. Como el primer contrato ya estaba liberado y ella poseía todo lo que Higgins le había puesto en disposición Norton quería asegurarse de vivir bien, así que la hizo firmar un segundo contrato con nada más y nada menos que con el difunto profesor James Moriarty, de quien Norton era aliado en América, ese contrato tenía el fin de desaparecer a Irene; incluso publicaron un obituario afirmando que había muerto. Persiguiendo a Moriarty ya sabes el fin que tuvo e Irene temía por su seguridad, Norton ya no era una de las piezas clave en la asociación delictiva europea que el profesor formó. Norton era una amenaza de muerte junto con Moran que culpa a Irene de algunos tropiezos del profesor y quien es ahora dueña de la fortuna Moriarty. Desesperada acudió a mí para que la ayudara en semejante trance y fui yo quien le propuse que hiciéramos de nuevo un contrato pero ahora entre ella y yo. Vaya que es una mujer atormentada, pero finalmente he de confesar que no pude huir más de ella- Termino mientras veía la volutas de humo que su pipa emanaba.

- ¿Huir ha dicho Holmes?- Todo me resultaba bastante revelador.

- Tal vez el mejor término que encuentro es alejarme de ella, que ha hecho tropezar a los más grandes hombres de Europa y que he de confesar yo no soy más que un simple mortal que aunque no tan fácil como mis antecesores pude haber caído en alguna trampa que hubiera dispuesto. La mujer es analítica y ve jugadas por adelantado, tiene una mente de ajedrecista. Hubiera podido seguir en el juego pero he de confesar que estos tres años de vida tan agitada me han quitado un poco lo aventurero y a ella también. Por sus gestos y la sinceridad de sus palabras le creí y decidí confiar en ella cuando estábamos en Viena.

- ¿A pesar de que sus antecesores en contrato con ella han muerto en menos de un año posterior a la firma?

– Claro que tome en cuenta eso – dijo encendiendo una nueva pipa – Aún firme con cierta desconfianza pero en estos dos meses he confirmado que no tengo nada que temer. Poseo orgullosamente su amistad, su admiración y lealtad.

- Yo creo que es mutuo ¿no Holmes?- además yo pienso que hay algo más que amistad.

- Claro, claro – dijo tosiendo un poco- Bueno, me retiro querida amiga porque mañana iré a la casa de ese pobre muchacho que encontraron muerto hace una semana.

- ¿El apostador Renato Aldair?

- Así es.

- Bueno pero ¿dónde está Irene? ¿dónde estuvieron estos dos meses? No contestó estas preguntas.

- Mmmm… y son preguntas que no responderé hoy. Buenas noches.


	7. Chapter 7

No necesitaba decírmelo sabía que habían estado en Moscú, claramente lo delataban las botas que portaba con un símbolo obviamente ruso. No irían a Rusia a una casa de campo, irían a la capital. Irene tenía una muy buena amiga prima de una duquesa Romanoff. No creo que Holmes hubiera dejado de participar en algo relacionado con las joyas de la corona rusa. Algo de la preocupación por la duquesa había escuchado en nuestro encierro con Moran de boca de Penélope. Si estaba tan de buen humor, no creo que Irene este muerta, pero si bien segura y yo creo que está en el Tíbet, pues también algo recuerdo haber leído del Dalai Lama que me llamó la atención. ¿Qué paso en esos dos meses? Tengo una pequeña pero clara idea…

Estaba por acostarme, aunque era temprano cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrí para mi sorpresa era Robert Watson en persona, si el sobrino del doctor. Realmente al verlo sentí que todo volvía otra vez, desde la emoción del primer encuentro a la agonía del último adiós.

- Buenas noches Ana. Supe que estabas de regreso y apenas me entere, como pude investigue tu dirección- esto me dio a pensar que el hecho de hacer notorio mi regreso había resultado un éxito. Dios si había un millar de pistas en el hombre.

- Hola Robert, lamento no haberte notificado y mucho más ver que murió Catherine. Esto último era verdad y lo deduje por el luto.- Dios cuanto lo siento ¿cuándo fue?

- Hace 8 meses. Ana, ella había estado enferma mucho tiempo antes ¿lo sabías? Asma y cardiomegalia, con una neumonía falleció.

Negué con la cabeza, a Catherine la conocía por foto y descripción, nunca quise conocerla en persona, tal vez si la hubiera visitado habría diagnosticado su enfermedad.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa Ana?- No quise mirarlo a los ojos, todo era muy abrumador, sentía que quería saltar por la ventana y dejarlo hablando solo. Hizo un movimiento para tomar mi mano pero yo la retire.

- He de ser sincera contigo Robert querido, querido amigo. Necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que pasa. Además estoy en medio de algo muy importante que no puedo dejar por ahora. ¿Podemos hablar después? Yo te llamo. Y lo conduje suavemente a la puerta ante su perplejidad que ponía automáticamente un pie delante del otro. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me quede escuchando sus pasos alejarse. Apenas podía respirar.

Vi al día siguiente desde una esquina el encuentro entre Holmes y Watson, con ese choque que hizo que varios libros cayeran desperdigados. Seguramente ya tenía las piezas que faltaban. Ahora yo tenía que pensar en algo que había estado evitando mucho tiempo ya: ¿vivir aquí o vivir allá? Me tenía que decidir por una.

Fui a la tienda de libros por la que entre por una puerta trasera pequeña tapada por un enorme depósito para basura.

- ¿Por qué no entraste por la puerta Ana?

- ¿Y dejar que medio mundo me viera?, bueno con medio mundo me refiero a ese chiquillo que ya le he dicho que me sigue por todos lados.

- ¿Tienes algo nuevo que comunicarme?- Me interrogó mientras sacudía algunos libros y ponía a secar uno frente a la ventana después del incidente con el doctor Watson.

- No, nada nuevo ¿piensa atrapar hoy al asesino con rifle de viento?

- Así es.

- Bueno entonces el propósito de mi visita es desearle buena suerte Holmes. Estoy segura que logrará un gran éxito y que con esta captura, no sólo Londres, sino media Europa se verá beneficiada.

Mi maestro se inclinó como un actor en escena que acaba de presentar un papel magistral y agradece a su audiencia.

- Además, vengo a darle las gracias Holmes. Me voy y tal vez no vuelva en mucho tiempo. No puedo decirle que no regresaré porque pudiera ser que necesitara su guía y consejo para dos o tres cosas que se me pudieran dificultar, pues siempre será mi maestro, además de que creo somos buenos amigos ¿o me equivoco?

- Claro que no Ana. Me parece sensata tu decisión, puedes hacer mucho más bien a la humanidad estando allá que quedándote. Yo tal vez me retire dentro de poco unos 3 o 4 años más y mi carrera será un buen recuerdo. Estoy pensando en comprar una casa en Sussex.

- ¿Usted con casa en la playa? Quién lo hubiera dicho. Varias veces lo escuché decir que el tedio del campo y la playa lo terminarían matando. – Claro que no me sorprendía esos datos ya los conocía, pero me preguntaba si ella tenía que ver en esa decisión, después de todo aún no era tan grande en edad como para pensar en el retiro, si bien había ganado mucho dinero con la solución de algunos casos en los que fue regia y justamente recompensado.- ¿Buscará hoy al doctor Watson?

- Si. Espero no causar una impresión demasiado fuerte en mi amigo, pero lo conozco y sé que se alegrara con mi visita, después de tantos años.

- Pues si, pero estos fueron buenos años y se fueron muy rápido. Bueno me voy. Suerte- y me incorpore para retirarme, ahora si por la puerta de enfrente pues ya no veía al chiquillo que me seguía, estaba segura que ahora si había logrado engañar al niño en cuestión. Estreche la mano de mi amigo y nos abrazamos cortamente.- Dele mis saludos a Irene, mi hermana la seguirá visitando.

Holmes asintió. No necesitaba decirme nada más, a quien le compraba la casa en Sussex, en un paraje que se antoja tan romántico, tranquilo y solitario era a Irene Adler. La pregunta es ¿ella estaba dispuesta a llevar una vida tranquila? Nunca dejaría yo de enterarme puesto que Paloma seguía en contacto con ella.

Finalmente regrese a Londres, pero no me sentía satisfecha con ningún trabajo de los que me ofrecían aunque al principio me habían parecido razonables, entre ellos uno de la agencia Pinkerton en Londres, pero era para espionaje industrial y no me interesaba mucho. Los últimos tres años en especial los últimos meses habían hecho que muchas de mis ideas dieran giros radicales. Así que caí en una etapa de total inactividad, me pasaba el día en pijama o en pants, apenas salía con mucho esfuerzo a nadar y correr tres veces por semana, pero una vez terminadas estas actividades, regresaba a no hacer nada. Mi hermana Paloma por el contrario cada vez más activa, había adelantado mucho en su primer año, había ganado un concurso nacional de cortometraje para ser enviado a su vez a un concurso internacional. En cuanto a la música, había empezado una disquera independiente en la que no le iba nada mal, pues además la asesoraba Irene Adler. De la que no me contaba mucho y yo tampoco deseaba saber. Representaba una vida que necesitaba dejar en el pasado y ella era un símbolo de lo que ahora me tenía en este estado de inactividad.

- Te vas a atrofiar Ana- me dijo burlonamente mi hermana.

- Oh sí, no lo dudo- conteste perezosamente dejando de lado una novela romántica.

- Incluso estás leyendo mis libros, eso ya es mucho- y Paloma rió alegremente- Sabes que no me gusta que estés sin hacer nada, pero me encanta que sea a mi lado. ¿Estás deprimida Ana? ¿necesitas un doctor?

- Ay Paloma, no estoy deprimida pero si estoy en una encrucijada importante en mi vida. Me he puesto un límite mis decisiones no pueden pasar de Junio. Así que tengo dos meses más para tomarlas. Hubo tantos acontecimientos en el último año que trastornaron muchos pensamientos, muchos sentimientos.

- Vaya que rareza, tú la doctora con especialidad en forense hablando de sentimientos.

- Bueno, Irene alguna vez me dijo que las emociones y los sentimientos eran algo poderoso en este mundo y que la razón se veía empequeñecida ante éstos.

- Si, ella dice que es más peligroso sucumbir ante una trampa emocional, que ante una intelectual. En la intelectual puede haber daños físicos, hasta muertos, pero las heridas curan después de un tiempo y los muertos, pues muertos están. Pero si es una trampa emocional los daños y heridas internas pueden no sanar nunca y peor que la muerte del cuerpo es tener muerta el alma.

- Profunda, profunda tu maestra- Me aleje pensativa con el libro aún en las manos. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Pensé que me quedaría sola en el estudio, pero enseguida entro Paloma con dos tazas de té y una gran tetera. Me ofreció una.

- Vamos a hablar.

- ¿De qué?

- De ti, de mi, de David, de Holmes, de Irene, de tus casos, de mi disquera, de mi cortometraje, como antes.

- Antes ya no existe.

- Bueno, desde ahora lo haremos. Veo que tu barrera emocional cedió increíblemente y yo quiero saber qué sucedió.

- Yo creo que ya sabes que sucedió ¿no te lo contó Irene?- Bebí lentamente un sorbo de mi té, para esperar la reacción de mi hermana.

- Me contó algunas cosas, pero yo creo que no es todo.

- No, no es todo; tú sabes más cosas que yo y creo que no es justo. Mejor tú cuéntame qué pasó.

- ¿Cuándo?- Ahora ella bebía largamente de su taza.

- Los dos meses.

- No tengo la más remota idea. Ella no habla de esos dos meses. Aunque he de confesarte que he tratado de sacar mis propias conclusiones. Sé que estuvieron en Rusia, Polonia, Italia y en el Tíbet.

- ¡Eso no es posible! Son demasiados lugares para dos meses.

- Bueno de esos lugares de los que si estoy segura de que estuvieron, o al menos que fueron los más importantes fueron Rusia y el Tíbet. Pero ¿por qué te torturan esos dos meses? ¿te enamoraste de tu maestro? ¿estás celosa de Irene? – ahora me miraba azorada.

- Jajaja, no eso no. Tú sabes bien que solo he amado a una persona y no lo vuelvo a hacer créeme.

- Entonces ¿por qué te interesan tanto esos dos meses? O ¿qué tienen que ver contigo?

- ¿No ves Paloma que esos dos meses… o bueno tal vez desde lo que pasó en Viena son lo que me tienen trastornada?- Le dije levantándome y sintiéndome de nuevo con esa agitación que ahora no sabía cómo manejar – Ya ni siquiera puedo fumar- agregué abriendo la envoltura de un chicle de nicotina y metiéndolo a mi boca.

- Bueno, eso es un avance- me dijo mi hermana sirviéndome más té.

- Desde que Robert se casó con Catherine me había hecho a la idea de seguir un estilo de vida arriesgado, ya nada me importaba y no quería que nadie me importara nuevamente. Pensé que escudándome en la indiferencia lograría la paz que necesitaba para pensar.

- Igual que Sherlock Holmes.

- Parecido. Si, de hecho él era mi modelo a imitar. Empecé a observar sus costumbres y a analizar sus palabras para descubrir como él se había vuelto invulnerable a los embates de tales situaciones. Yo creía estar a salvo. Que iba a poder vivir mi vida estando en paz.

- Pero ¿no te sentías triste?

- En ocasiones, pero la sacudía con la actividad frenética que lleve los últimos tres años.

- Y ahora necesito saber qué debo hacer.

- ¿Basándote en la vida de otros? Ana, tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones, correr tus propios riesgos, caer y levantarte- Sé que Paloma se debatía internamente entre la disyuntiva de contarme lo que sabía de esos dos meses o no.

- Es que no entiendes que lo que paso en esos dos meses es un símbolo. No es una pauta a seguir.

- Sólo sé que tuvieron más de una aventura en esos dos meses. Irene dice que ha sido el periodo más agitado de su vida.

- ¿Te lo contó algo más?- insistí para ver si Paloma cedía

- No, al contrario, ya te lo dije: evita el tema siempre que puede.

- ¿Dónde vive actualmente? ¿sigues visitándola en París?

- No, ahora vive en Inglaterra

- ¿Dónde?-insistí.

- En Sussex.

- No necesitas decirme más Paloma- Y me desplomé en el sillón más cercano.

En efecto, Paloma no dijo nada más solo siguió a mi lado tomando su té lentamente y observando la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. De nuevo la deje sola y huí a mi recámara donde tire al suelo la novela y busqué en la caja que estaba detrás de la puerta oculta de mi vestidor la ansiada máquina.


	8. Chapter 8

Pronto me vi en Londres tomando un tren a Sussex. Eran las ocho de la mañana. El camino se me antojo más largo de lo que en realidad era. Después de haberla evitado tanto tiempo, me comían las ansías por hablar con ella. Alquilé un coche y lo conduje yo misma. No sabía su dirección pero la localidad no era tan grande y seguro alguien me daría señas de ella. La playa me quedaba a la derecha y me sentía invadida por el frescor de la brisa del mar. Después de preguntar en tres ocasiones distintas. Distinguí un bello edificio, de dos plantas no muy grande, sobrio, elegante con un bonito jardín una cerca baja y cuyo camino trasero conducía a unas plácidas lagunas. Dejé mi coche y toqué la puerta una vieja conocida me abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ana! pero que sorpresa verla por acá. ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo malo Nell?- Le dije mientras me introducía yo misma y me quitaba los guantes y le daba mi sombrero a Penélope que seguía asombrada de mi llegada- ¿Dónde está Irene?

- Está desayunando en el jardín de atrás.

- Gracias Nell yo me anuncio- Sabía que Penélope iba a desayunar con Irene pues más que su asistente, era su amiga, casi su hermana.

Irene también se sorprendió de verme, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones pasadas en que nos habíamos encontrado, ahora me veía con bastante agrado.

- Ana querida- me saludo a medio sorbo de su té- que grata sorpresa. Siéntate y desayuna conmigo.

- Muchas gracias Irene por recibirme después de haber llegado sin anunciar.

- Para nada Ana. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues con muchas ofertas de trabajo, pero aún no me he decidido por ninguna.

- ¿Por qué Ana? Sabes que con tus grandes habilidades, podrías escalar puestos rápidamente o instalarte de manera independiente ¿qué te retiene?

- No sé Irene. A eso vengo precisamente, a pedirte consejo.

- ¿A mí? No sería mejor que fueras con tu antiguo maestro.

- No, el no sabría que decirme, me diría que estoy loca y me despediría antes que darme un consejo o como es su costumbre reiría sin parar por al menos un cuarto de hora. Sería algo humillante.

- Entonces ¿no quieres que se entere de nuestra entrevista?- Ajá, eso me confirmaba que Irene y Holmes se veían con regularidad.

- Yo creo, Irene que tú tampoco vas a querer que se entere.

- Bueno, Ana esto cada vez me tiene más intrigada, por favor dime cuál es el problema y veremos si puedo o si soy la persona correcta para aconsejarte.

- ¿Dónde empezar si esto parece no tener un inicio claro? Primero plantearé mi situación actual y lo que me atormenta. He llevado mi vida de la manera más adecuada para el desarrollo de mi carrera, se podría decir que mi vida es mi profesión, para poder ejercerla aquí o allá, requiero de dominar mi mente y practicar ciertas habilidades, esas habilidades deben ser siempre objetivas y no mezclarse…

- Con sentimientos inadecuados. Entiendo.

- Exacto. Bueno eso siempre lo tuve claro, pero últimamente, en específico desde Viena- E Irene volteó distraídamente hacía el horizonte-Ya no sé si mis métodos son los correctos.

- Ana todavía eres una niña en muchos aspectos. Inocentemente caíste en el juego que el grandioso Sherlock Holmes diseñó. Seguiste su método al pie de la letra, pero más que eso, tratase de imitar su estilo de vida. Puedes aprender técnicas y escuchar consejos sabios que te prepararan para eventos futuros, pero en cuestiones prácticas acerca de la vida, no hay escuela, debes diseñarla al margen de lo que pueda ser tu profesión.

- Esa es tu muy particular manera de verlo todo. Pero de lo que yo he venido aprendiendo, se desprende lo contrario.

- ¿Cómo quieres entonces que te aconseje si desde el principio tiras por la borda lo que te digo?

- Perdón Irene me encuentro exaltada porque lo que hoy me digas marcará el curso de mis acciones en un futuro.

- No, no debe marcar tus acciones lo que yo te pueda aconsejar, excepto por esto que te voy a decir: las reglas no existen en la vida real, son un invento del hombre para controlar al hombre. Para vivir tu vida tienes que basarte en lo que te pasa a ti no en lo que les pasa a los demás.

- No me puedo deshacer de una sombra que me persigue desde hace meses.

- ¿Será la de el? ¿serás tú misma?

- No. Es la tuya- Irene me volteó a ver con sus ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿La mía?

- Si Irene. Necesito saber qué pasó después de Viena.

- ¿Para qué? El pasado ya es pasado- Y de nuevo volteó hacía el horizonte, nunca se me había antojado Irene Adler tan lejana como ahora.

- Pero todo lo que te he dicho Irene, es mi justificación.

Irene se levantó majestuosamente y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que la siguiera. Pasamos a un saloncito que tenía un piano frente a una gran ventana desde donde se apreciaba la playa rocosa invadida por una fina neblina. En un sillón finamente tapizado descansaba un magnífico violín casi nuevo. En la mesa había tabaco de no mala calidad. Todo me lo señalaba constantemente, la presencia de mi maestro era un hecho que Irene no se esforzaba por ocultar. Sacó ella una carta que tenía guardada en medio de una partitura y me la entregó.

- Aquí está todo lo que te puedo decir acerca de lo que pasó después de Viena.

La letra me era muy familiar y querida.

Irene:

Una vez dije que solo estando loco podría fijarme en alguna mujer y yo sé cuándo murmurar, reconozco cuando callar y cuando gritar. También sé encontrar las respuestas y cuándo tengo que encarar la verdad. Reconozco el momento para soñar y el momento para actuar. Sé cómo fingir y hasta seducir. Ahora he aprendido cómo tocarte y qué probar, sé cuándo acercarte y cuándo dejarte en libertad. Sé que el tiempo es corto y que volará y tal vez nunca te llegue a decir todo lo que te tengo que decir pero sé que tengo que darme una oportunidad para intentarlo. Nunca te voy a dejar porque no sé cómo y no permitiré que caigas porque hay algo que haces que yo no sé cómo lograste: crear una emoción donde antes no había nada.

Aunque conozco el camino a la fama y a la riqueza y puedo ser el primero en llegar, todas las respuestas no valen de nada ante el poder que ahora tienes.

No necesitaba ver la firma. Cuando termine estaba realmente asombrada e Irene me sonreía de una manera triunfal desde el piano que había comenzado a tocar.

- ¿Es verdad?- Irene Adler sin dejar de sonreír asintió. Dejo de tocar un momento y me sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te ayuda esto un poco más a vislumbrar el camino que vas a tomar?

- No sé, pensé que sería un dato revelador para mí, pero ahora me siento más confundida que antes- Le entregué la carta y la guardó cuidadosamente en su sitio.

- Es una sugerencia Ana, pero ¿por qué no intentas mezclar todo lo que aprendiste de él y los consejos que yo te he dado? Haz algo nuevo, seguramente será brillante.

Le dije que mi visita era corta y que debía marcharme. Cuando nos despedimos me abrazó y me preguntó:

- ¿Aún quieres que él no se entere?

- No sé. Creo que da igual de cualquier modo. Muchas gracias Irene.

No me fui directamente a Londres. Vagué por las playas un rato en un intento sentimental de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que atormentaban mi mente entre el dulce sonido de las olas rompiéndose. Palpé mi bolsa y encontré un cigarro, lo analicé un momento y después lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacía el mar.

Tenía muchas cosas que meditar y que cambiar o que tal vez ya habían sido modificadas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Tenía que formar un plan de acción, pero para eso, para eso tenía toda mi vida por delante.


End file.
